


Can't Be Friends

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, and kylo is crushing hard, and you're his fabulous best friend, designer goodies, hux is gay!, we like nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Of course, Kylo has heard about you. You're Hux's famous, and if not only, friend. But seeing in the flesh is different; now he understands why Hux always keeps you away. Or does he?





	1. We're More Alike Than You Think

Hux carefully sprayed the Chanel’s ‘Platinum Egoiste’ lightly on his warm spots. Next, he picked up his comb and gently worked through his thick ginger hair. He sighed when he was satisfied with the look. His slippered feet made his way to his room with his orange Tabby, Millicent in tow. With a thumb pressed against his lip, he looked over his outfit that was hanging in his closet. It was an ivory lightweight cashmere honeycomb sweater with two white racing stripes along the arms, solid tan linen trousers, paired with his Tom Ford dark brown Leather Curb-Chain Loafer. The corner of Hux’s lips twisted up at the thought of you showering him with compliments of wearing something that wasn’t monochromatic like his usual uniform. Also, he knew how much you LOVED casual Armitage, or Teej as you donned him for leisure purposes. Looking at the time, Hux began to get dressed to meet you at the cafe. Kylo had just returned from his run, earphones still in, he had missed the sounds of the cat meowing just before he stumbled over it. He growled, scowling at the cat before picking her up and making his way to Hux’s room. “I almost fucking died because of your cat.” Millicent landed on her paws as Kylo dropped her. Kylo took in his roommate's polished. Yes, Hux was very into his look being perfect, but it wasn’t every day he wore something so...bright.

“Do you have a date?” Hux whipped around to the sound of his roommate who was standing in his doorway breathless, sweaty, and black hair in a messy bun off his face. He rolled his eyes. “No,” Hux answered. “Then why are you dressed like that?” Kylo asked. “Like what?” Hux halted putting on his sweater. “Like that? Why are you dressed so nicely?” Kylo pointed out. “Fyouryou information, I always dress nicely, thank you very much,” Hux said matter-of-factly. Kylo furrowed his brows. “Okay, but you’re not wearing black or gray. Why? Where are you going? And are you listening to rock music?” Kylo questioned as the faint sound of California Dreamin played. “What’s with all the questions? Are you thinking about becoming a detective?” Hux slipped his foot into his loafers before walking past Kylo. “No, no, no, I just...you aren’t acting like you!” Kylo tried to explain. “You know people get like this when they’re in love or something.” A fluttery laugh from Hux’s lips and it made Kylo feel uncomfortable. Hux never laughed. “If you must know, I’m meeting a very dear friend of mine. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Hux took the keys to his Jaguar and left the apartment to pick you up.

* * *

 

Behind your gold oval Gucci glasses, a flux grey matte F-type Jaguar sports car pulled up in front of the hotel. You were just about to put your flirt on until you saw the lean redhead jumping out from the driver's side. “Teej!” You yelled. Squinting in the sun, he made out your glowing figure and a smile fell on his face. Throwing your Chloe bag over your shoulder you ran to hug him tightly. It had been too long since you’ve seen your best friend in person. “I missed you so much, Armitage.” You hung from his neck as you pressed your lips to the tip of his nose. A blush began to dust his cheeks as he opened the passenger door for you. “Thank you, kind sir.” You smiled, and soon the two were off to the cafe. Hux took you to a nice little French cafe that had just opened up not too far near his apartment. “Look at you!” Hux held his hands out to you. “You’re glowing, so sun-kissed and this hair.” He pulled at one of the free curls that didn’t fit into your Brigitte Bardot updo. “So Italian,” He teased. “Well, when in Rome.” You shrugged. “Y/N I can’t believe you spent almost two years in Italy, without knowing a lick of the language.” He shook his head at his adventurous friend. You shrugged taking a sip of your tea. “Clearly, I survived...somehow.” The pair began to chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re wearing sneakers.” Hux jabbed, knowing her distaste for them. She sighed taking a look at her white low tops. “I know but, they’re stylish yet casual.” She bent her knee, putting her foot on the bench she was sitting on. “Take a picture!” She smiled and Hux laughed following her command.

“Look, your jeans are like reflectors.” Hux showed her as the metallic foil on her jeans illuminated under the sun. Another sigh left her lips before she scooted over to Hux. “I missed you so much! Nothing is the same without you.” She hugged him tightly. Hux pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Also, don’t think I ignored the fact that you look absolutely beautiful, you're giving me a stroll to Sorrento with a glass of Pinot in hand.” Hux snorted at your statement. “You know I hate Pinot.” He told her and she laughed loudly. “How could I forget that big scene at Felix’s!” “Oh, it was not a big scene, Y/N. You’re so dramatic.” He shook his head laughing. “And you’re so beautiful.” Y/N put her phone in front of him to show him the picture she had just captured of him. He took in a sharp breath as he felt his neck get hot. “Honestly, Y/N.” He said breathlessly. “I don’t know how you capture all these moments and make it beautiful.” He told you. You just furrowed your brows, to you, you didn’t do anything spectacular. But apparently, to him and others, your photography did. I mean why else would you have millions of followers and work with major magazines and websites. “Well, clearly you do too. I saw that picture you took of Millicent in your bed. To. Die. For!” You told him. He chuckled thinking about how that was the only good thing to come out of that horrible morning. “Anyways...post it and you don’t have to give me credit. So maybe your crush could see and think about how cute you are.” Another blush hit him because of your teasing.

“Aw, look at you!” Your hands cradled his face making his ice blue eyes focus on your (y/e/c) ones. Biting his lip, he tried not to squirm under your gaze. “Hux?” The deep voice caused both of them to jump away from each other. Hux turned to see none other than his roommate. “K-Kylo, w-what ar-re you do-ing here?” Any other day, Kylo would’ve loved to mock Hux for not being put together for once in his life, but he couldn’t help but be stuck on you. His full lips were parted as his brown eyes took in your (y/h/c) sex-tousled curls haphazardly thrown atop your head and the little gold hoops that peaked out, the glowing bronze of her skin on her exposed shoulders of her off-the-shoulder ruffle smock top. You were Hux’s friend. His insanely attractive friend that he had been hiding from him, friend. “Kylo, what are you doing here?” He said more sternly and that brought Kylo back to reality. “I was going to go get some breakfast, but this will do.” Kylo smiled pulling up a chair to sit across from Y/N and Hux. Hux moved closer to Y/N, who just seemed to be staring at Kylo. You had to admit he was strangely attractive. A smug smirk fell on his lips, as he was thankful for the gray tank he was wearing. “Hi, I’m Y/N, since Teej won’t introduce us. I’ve heard so much about you.” You extend your hand and Kylo gently turned it over to press a kiss to the back of your hand. “Oh Honey, I lived in Italy for two years, that has no affect on me.” You told him and Hux stifled a laugh.

Kylo decided to look into the menu. His face twisted; of course Hux would take you to some frilly place like this. Or should he say, Teej? “Teej, what did you get?” Kylo teased. “Don’t call me that.” Hux narrowed his eyes at him. “What did you get Hux?” Kylo asked. “I got a salad,” Hux said. Kylo crossed his arms and twisted his face; ‘A salad, what kind of man orders a salad on a date?’ Kylo thought. “And what about you Y/N?” He asked. “I ordered the croque monsieur.” The French rolled effortlessly off your tongue. And Kylo knew, after many attempts to pass Intro to French and Hux easily speaking it. “What about you, Mr. Kylo?” His name rode the sound of your sweet voice so beautifully, he could feel all his stress dissipate. If he could, he would have you saying it all the time. “Uh,” His brown eyes glanced down to a random sandwich with the least complicated name. “I’ll take the pan bagnat with lemonade, s’il vous plait.” He smiled at the waitress and turned back to you. “Huh, how nice.” You said, gaining a laugh from Hux. Kylo’s eyes looked at Hux, then back to you. “Hux, why have you kept her such a secret from everyone?” Kylo asked. “Not everyone, just you.” He sipped his tea. “It’s ok, Hux can be embarrassed by me at times.” You nudged Hux. “Now why would someone be embarrassed to be with you?” Kylo pressed his chin against the palm of his hand as his honey eyes tried his best to concentrate on the eyes he could make out behind your large sunglasses.

Just then, a breeze ran causing you to shiver at from the amount of skin exposed. “Oh, you’re cold, here.” Kylo shrugged off the green hoodie and handed it to you. “Thanks,” You smiled, pulling on the soft fabric and taking in the natural musk that must’ve been Kylo. “You’re lucky it matches my outfit.” You joke making Kylo smile and eyes twinkle under the sun. “Well, you look fucking beautiful, if you want you can have it, honestly! Have all my clothes if you want!” Kylo yelled making you giggle. Hux sat there with a sour look on his face, that went unnoticed by both Y/N and Kylo. Kylo licked his full lips as he leaned back in his chair. “You know, I thought Hux was lying about not being on a date, but I’m glad he wasn’t.” A sly smile formed as his eyes drank you in. A scoff left Hux’s lips before he left the table to flee inside his restaurant. Kylo kept his eye on you as you watched with concern. “Why did you say that?” You asked Kylo. Kylo shrugged. “It’s true, I’m glad he’s not on a date with you.” You shook your head. “No, that was cold. Hux is feeling really insecure in that department; you would notice if you paid attention.” Y/N mumbled the last part.

Even though Kylo and Hux were roommates, they weren’t exactly friends. To be honest, Kylo could only tell you a few things about Hux. But even so, Kylo still felt like he had a hand in this. “We’ve said worse.” Kylo brushed it off. “It doesn’t matter, it was mean and you should apologize.” You told him. Clearly, this wasn’t a topic he could get away with it. “It’s already said, why does it matter?” Kylo asked. “Because he’s my best friend, that’s why! A-And I’m not going to sit here while you talk about him like that!” Your red nail pointed at Kylo. Kylo just couldn’t believe you were getting so worked up. “You’re getting so crazy as if Hux would do the same because he wouldn’t,” Kylo told her which seemed to catch her off guard. Behind the tinted lenses, he could see her eyes shift into sorrow. “You know damn well I’m right. I’ve seen it and it’s only a matter of time before he does the same to you. And I think you’re too good for all of this shit and I want to help you out.” Kylo spoke honestly. Granted you had known Hux much longer than Kylo, there was no reason for you to be friends with someone as cold and calculated as him. “Help me out?” The sweetness left your voice as you crossed your arms. “What makes you think I’m much different from Hux?” “Because you are!” Kylo used his hands to give you an example.

“I mean I understand why he likes you; you’re beautiful, nice, talented, I’ve seen your pictures. It’s no wonder Hux has fallen for you, you’re amazing, how could you not!” Kylo said and you could help but fight not to blush. “Thank you, but honestly Hux does not like me.” Y/N shook her head. “How do you know?” Kylo pushed. “He’s my best friend, he tells me everything!” Your voice got louder. Kylo rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit if I was your best friend I wouldn’t tell you because I wouldn’t want to lose you. That’s just the way it goes Y/N!” Kylo said. “Oh, that is really nice. So you talk bad about Hux so you can shoot your shot?” You crossed your arms. His long fingers scratched the back of his neck. “Well...I mean if he isn’t, might as well not waste the opportunity.” You became livid not believing what he was saying. “You’re a horrible person.” You spat. “You think so highly of yourself and you treat Hux, your roommate, and friend, so terribly. I’ve traveled the world, so what makes you think I would like someone like you?” Your voice became laced with venom. “Mr. Kylo Ren who teases others for doing exactly the same: walking around like his shit doesn’t stink. Why? Because you’re unconventionally handsome? Tall, long hair, a good job but yet doesn’t fall into the stigma of an uptight businessman like Hux? You think I’m fucking impressed by your outfit, looking like you raid the clearance at Hot Topic; you’re wearing fucking boots and a tank, what seasons are you in? You could afford to tone up a but because you're not shredded. Oh and I’ve seen your Instagram, tone it with the black and white and emo captions Mr. Brightside, that was so 2012.” The more she berated Kylo the more insecure he felt and maybe she was right; she was just like Hux. He didn’t even see Hux standing there.

Kylo stood up, peering down at your smirking face. “You two fucking deserve each other.” His dark stare then found Hux’s icy blue eyes on him. “Don’t forget your sandwich you couldn’t pronounce.” You smiled. “Your bitch, Hux, can give me my doggy bag.” Kylo stormed out of the gate of the restaurant. “W-What was that all about?” Hux sat down looking at you with fear in his eyes. “He’s a fucking ass Hux! I don’t know why you have a crush on him?!” Hux sucked in a breath as his sweaty hand slicked down his orange hair. “I like that about him and his ass.” He smirked. You rolled your eyes because you did notice that when he stormed off. “You just deserve more than...THAT!” You scoffed. You were beginning to sound like Kylo and it made you sick. “He’s stubborn and flirtatious yes, but behind all that muscle chiseled from marble and emo-lord looks, he’s very caring in his own way, he even gave you his sweater.” Hux nudged you. Looking down, you hadn’t even realized that the warm fabric was still wrapped around you. Fingers began to pick at the hem of the sweater; maybe you were just being a little too protective of Hux. “This is why I didn’t want you to meet him yet. It could go two ways, you’d hate him or you’d like him.” He turned to look you in the eye. “But, clearly it wasn’t the latter.” He smiled. But, unbeknownst they were more alike than they thought.


	2. The Love Pizza

Kylo and Hux didn’t really talk much to begin with, but after that horrible meeting with Y/N, they definitely didn’t talk. Kylo ignored Hux as much as possible, yet felt guilty because this was sort of his fault. What made it worse was that he couldn’t get you out of his mind. You were so beautiful and such a bitch, but he deserved it. He also began looking into the mirror more often; he could afford to hit the gym more and clean up a little more. It had been under a week and you’ve impacted him in such a way that almost every decision was answered with: Would Y/N Approve? Kylo didn’t have work today so he decided to gut his whole room. Hux walked in to hear the loud sound of Frank Oceans ‘Blond’ blasted from the speakers. Hux face twisted as he made his way down the hall to the bedrooms, only to stop when the tip of his shoe hit a pile of faded black clothing. “What is this?” Hux asked; Kylo turned around revealing his glistening bare chest. Hux locked his jaw as the heat began to rise up his cheeks. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Hux yelled loudly over the music. Kylo smirked as he turned off the music. “You’re home early.” Kylo crossed his arms leaning on the wall. Blue eyes rolled to stop from falling under his spell. “Yes and why are you here? You told me you were going in to finish up work.” Hux said. “I went in earlier so I could have an early start to the weekend.” Kylo shrugged walking pass Hux. Hux turned to see Kylo’s jeans hanging low on his hips showing the top of his Calvin Klein briefs. His eyes dilated as he began to follow him.

Kylo walked into the kitchen drinking a glass of water. “Why? Wanted me gone so you could bring home a date?” Kylo wore a smug smirk as he propped himself on his forearms across from Hux on the island. Hux let out a breath as his long fingers tapped away at his iPhone. There was silence before Hux placed his phone down and exited the room. Kylo just watched him confused; maybe he was trying to bring some girl here. He jumped as the vibration from the cellphone against the island top, he perked up when he saw your name and smiling face on the screen. Kylo would never answer Hux’s phone, he’d probably kill him and vice versa. But you were worth death. His large thumb pressed the answer button as he quickly ran into the coat closet. As soon as he pressed the device to his ear, he heard your beautiful voice. “Hux!” You said. “Yeah,’’ Kylo said quickly so you couldn’t tell, but who was he kidding. “Who is this?” You asked. “I-It’s Kylo.” Internally he cursed himself. “Why are you answering his phone? Hux is going to KILL you!” You said and he smiled. “I know, I know...I just wanted to apologize for how I acted and talking to you like that.” Kylo’s eyes roamed the dark closet until he found the string for the light turning it on and playing with the string. “Thank you,” Y/N said. “And I apologize for being a bitch. I can get a little protective of Armitage.” Kylo laughed. “A little?” This gained a laugh from you and it made his heart flutter. “Okay, okay, a lot but-” “But, I deserved it,” Kylo said.

“Well, now that you know this, may I please speak to him now?” You asked nicely. A mischievous smile graced his face. “Wait, now hold on, I think we are beginning to have a lovely conversation,” Kylo told you. “Oh my gosh,” You scoffed. “If we are, why are you whispering?” You asked. Kylo looked around the closet. “I’m in the closet.” “Well, get out the closet and tell Hux!” You laughed and Kylo rolled his eyes. Before he could comment on your joke before the door swung open. “Is that my phone?” Hux accent clipped as he stared angrily at his half naked roommate. Hux stepped in pulling at the phone, fighting with Kylo. “Give me!” Hux said through gritted teeth. His kept hair fell from its place as he finally pulled out his grip. “Hello?” Hux said, icy eyes still on Kylo. “Y/N, I-” Hux opened his mouth. “But, we-” He locked his jaw. “Please, no you-” Kylo and Hux stood in the coat closet; Kylo didn’t know why he was still in there but he didn’t want to leave until you were off the phone. “Why are you in here?” Hux whispered to Kylo. “Because I was talking to her!” Kylo whined gaining another eye roll. “Fine, Y/N.” Hux said turning his attention back to his roommate. “Would you like to go to dinner with Y/N and I?” Hux asked. Kylo’s hazel eyes lit up like a puppy; another chance with Y/N? Of course! “Yes!” Kylo said running out the closet.

* * *

 

Out of place was an understatement. Even at the apartment, when Kylo watched Hux change into something more comfortable, he felt out of place. “Are you ready?” Hux asked Kylo, standing there in his white band-collar button down, gray wool peacoat, black slacks, and black Gucci Brixton soft leather loafers. Kylo looked down, he had gone shopping this week investing in not a lot of designer things, but more practical pieces. He was just wearing a brown sports coat, dark blue jeans, a tee and some black sneakers. He wanted to impress you, but also not make it obvious that your comment caused this. Plus, knowing Hux, he would be taking you to another restaurant that would, sure enough, embarrass him, again. But, to Hux’s horror and Kylo’s relief, you were much more casual than expected. Your black Fiorucci bomber jacket covered your red-floral wrap midi dress. “Y/N?” Hux said breathlessly. You turned around with a bright smile as your (y/h/c) curls framed your face. “Teej!” They friends hugged and Hux looked her over. “You’re dressed so casually, I don’t know if the restaurant will accept this.” He said. “Good, because I want pizza. Real New York Pizza. Pizza in Italy SUCKS. I need at least three slices, we can either go to John’s or Patsy’s or the place in St. Marks, I don’t care. I just need it; hi, Kylo!” She waved at the tall man whose face was now red as he awkwardly waved back.

He did his best to keep it together, but he was just staring at a wide-eyed you and annoyed Hux. “Did you hear what she said?” Hux broke him out of his daze. “What?” Kylo shook his head turning his attention back to you. “Where do you want to go?” She asked. “I guess St. Marks since it is walkable.” Kylo shrugged. “Then lead the way!” You smiled. Kylo did lead the way, but not by choice. The sidewalks were too narrow for all three of them to walk side by side. Instead, He stayed in front grumbling as Hux and Y/N chatted away with linked arms. The walk seemed forever and every once in awhile he turned to see your sparkling eyes and beautiful smile. Turning onto the crowded street, Kylo stopped and peered over the sea of people before pushing past them and trudging into the small pizzeria. The others joined a few minutes later laughing. Kylo stared at the array of pizza to hide his annoyance. The click of heels caused him to look up to see you looking at him. “Are you okay?” You asked. Kylo nodded and looked behind you to see Hux on the phone outside. “He had a call from the office.” You shrugged and looked back at the pizza. Y/N ordered her slices, Kylo followed behind and quickly put a $20 bill on the counter. “Oh no,” You shook your head pulling out your wallet. “Oh yes,” Kylo’s long arm blocked you. Hux walked in with a pout. “What’s wrong Teej?” You asked. “I have to go into the office, someone copied the wrong papers and we have to revise everything now.” He told you. Happiness glinted in Kylo’s eyes at the thought of possibly being alone with you. 

“Oh, Teej no, can you stay to eat something?” You asked like a worried mother. He shook his head. “It’s ok, they’re ordering in. Well, I guess…” Sad blue eyes looked at Kylo before looking back at you. “I hope you guys have fun.” He said and you tightly hugged him. “Text me when you’re there!” You said and he rolled his eyes as an embarrassing blush fell on his face. Turning, you saw Kylo with a devious smirk. “I guess it’s a date.” You shook your head and took your tray of pizza. “This is not a date.” You walked to the seats and Kylo followed suit. “Uh huh, it’s you and me, I paid, you look nice, I look nice.” Kylo tried to reason, but you rolled your eyes. “Nope, just two mutuals abandoned by our friend.” Y/N replied. “More like the third wheel,” Kylo said. Shaking your head, you picked up your slice. “Look, we are like this pizza. Hux is the tip and we are each end of the crust. We are all connected and all affect each other.” You said. “But, if you did this.” Kylo bit into his pizza. “Then it will be just us.” You sighed. “Why are you so difficult?” You asked. “I-I just don’t understand why you won’t give me a chance? Is it because of Hux?” Kylo asked. “Yes! What don’t you understand?” He groaned at your answer, not liking it one bit. “Why?” His full lips fell into a pout and your eyes glanced down, quickly scolding yourself for looking. “He’s my friend.” You sighed. “So...doesn’t that mean we can be friends, too?” His soft brown eyes poured into yours making you suck in a breath. This wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

The whole night was filled with laughter. Kylo’s cheeks hurt from being stuck in a wide smile from all your stories. Not to mention, making you laugh; he loved seeing your curls dance around. It was getting late and it was best to start heading back to your hotel. Shoulder to shoulder, Y/N and Kylo walked the empty streets of NYC. A few blocks in, his large hand engulfed yours causing you to stop. “What?” Kylo tried to hide his smile. “I just want to help you, your shoes look broken.” You looked down at your black mules. “They’re not.” You replied. His face twisted up making him look like a confused child. “There’s space and a nail.” He said. “That’s the style, sweetie.” You teased him. The nickname caused the blush to cover his neck up to his ears. “Who would do that?” He shook his head. “Alexander Wang, that’s who.” Your hand still in his, you continued to walk to your hotel. Kylo was on cloud nine at the fact you haven’t pulled away. “How do you know so much about fashion?” Kylo asked. You shrugged. “I just like it and I don’t know.” His brown eyes looked over at you with a sly smile. “I bet you can’t tell me where my jacket is from?” He said. “Ralph Lauren?” Your voice and inflected and Kylo began to laugh. “No way! How’d you do that?” “Really?” You asked surprised. He shook his head. “You’re like a fashion medium,” Kylo said and it made you giggle. 

“You’re amazing, I just don’t know how I’m just meeting you, I mean I know, but,” Kylo took a deep breath. You looked down to hold your blushing smile. “Listen, I understand you don’t want to date me because of Hux, I’m very respectable. I don’t take any girls home, I might flirt, but I’m honestly looking for the right one.” Your heart beat faster at his words. He could be an asshole, but he was sweet. But, you couldn’t do that to Hux or yourself. “Listen, Kylo that’s very sweet but I can’t date a bisexual.” You said and Kylo was confused. “What?!” He asked. “N-nothing is wrong with bisexuals, I just dated one before, for months, and I had a b-” Before you could finish he was cutting you off. “You think I’m bisexual?!” He asked with wide eyes. “Yeah, Hux told me about college.” He ripped his hand from yours and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. “Urgh! No, it wasn’t like that. I worked for an escort service and occasionally I went with men. I was nothing more than arm candy. SHIT!” Kylo’s yell caused you to jump. “I just needed a little extra money and it worked with my class schedule,” Kylo said. “So you aren’t bisexual?” You asked. “No,” He shook his head. “You don’t like guys?” He shook his head again. “You like girls?” “Yes. More specifically you.” He replied. You shook your head. All along Hux thought Kylo liked guys and now here he is professing his feelings to you. You gulped: “This is not good.”

 


	3. One Angry Love Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler, before the drama ensures.

“This is not good.” You said before immediately walking past him. Kylo stood dumbfounded as you sped through the streets. “Y/N!” He called out quickly breaking into a jog to catch up with you.To his advantage and your disadvantage, there were barely people to separate you two. This was a problem. Hux had told you all the things that made him like Kylo, which at one point made your heart flutter finally finding a guy that was seemingly the opposite of him, but still made him seem sweet. But now, your heart was fluttering for a different reason. You had to admit he was good looking, rough around the edges, but seemed to have a good heart, Kylo was funny and easy to tease, you understood why Hux enjoyed his company, even if he acted like they were enemies. “No,” You shook your head. It was wrong to like the same guy as your best friend, someone who was basically your brother. Someone who told you how deeply he felt about Kylo and how insecure and unsure and how hard it is to even just talk about him. You promised to help him win this mans heart, but that was before and things had changed: DRAMATICALLY! Kylo did his best to catch up, but damn, you were so fast. When he saw you run down the train station, he ran faster. Running down the stairs he saw you hop the turnstile. “Y/N!” He yelled and saw you turn before he followed suit. “HEY!” Turning to his right, two police officers ran to him. Turning back, he watched you get whisked off by the train. “I’m sorry, I’ll pay, I’ll pay!” Kylo held his hands up to the officers. “Yeah and you better pay for your little friend too!” The officer said.

* * *

 

The weekend was awkward at the shared apartment. Saturday morning, Kylo walked out lazily with a pair of boxers and tee-shirt making his way toward the kitchen. The sunlight illuminated the spacious kitchen revealing a very put together Hux, settling down two cups of coffee. A blush instantly hit his face as he took in Kylo’s swollen lips and sleepy hair. “Good Morning,” Kylo grumbled. Hux slid the mug towards Kylo. Dark brows furrowed as he looked over his roommate; his large hand wrapped around the pale gray handle and bought it up to his lips. A content hum left Kylo’s lips: “Now I remember why I roomed with you.” A nervous chuckle left Hux’s lips as his blue eyes chose to look at everything except the man in front of him. “It’s just a thanks for taking care of Y/N. It really means a lot to me.” Hux said and Kylo just shook his head. “Yeah…” Kylo trailed off. “Maybe, we could all do something today,” Hux said, pulling out his phone. Hux started to call you; his face turned up. “That’s odd.” Kylo’s eyes shifted to Hux. “What?” He asked his roommate. It was Hux’s third attempt to call you and you weren’t answering. “She’s not answering.” Hux bit his bottom lip before pressing the phone to his ear once more. “Yes, Good Morning, I’d like to get in touch with your guest Miss Y/N L/N.” Kylo watched as Hux walked away from the island. “Oh, ok. Is she alright? Ok, that’s good. Tell her that Hux called and whenever she feels better, please let me know her status, thank you.” Hux turned, shaking his head. Kylo took in his flustered look. “Is she sick?” Kylo asked. “Yes, did she look sick last night?’’ Hux inquired and Kylo shook his head. “Well, if you want to, we can still do something.” Hux tried to relax his nerves; just the thought of being alone with Kylo in a date-like setting made him more than anxious. Kylo put his bowl in the sink. “Um...no thanks,” Kylo replied and went back to his room. A few minutes later, he heard the door slam. A part of him felt bad, maybe Hux just wanted company.

* * *

 

After a long horrible weekend of being isolated with your thoughts, you had finally decided that you wanted to come out of hiding. All of this Kylo-stuff was getting to you. And it didn’t help that he had spammed your Instagram and commented the corniest things and it made you laugh. You really wished he was bi, hell you really wished he was gay, it would’ve been easier to not fall for some guy that your best friend was so over the moon about. You bit down on your bottom lip as you waited for Hux to answer his phone. “Teej?” You called out. “Y/N, love, how are you feeling?” There was such worry in his voice. “I’m better now, thanks. Hey are you busy?” She asked. “I’m at work, but I go to lunch in...20 minutes,” Hux told you. “Yes! C-can I meet you for lunch?” You asked eagerly. “Of course Y/N, if you don’t mind coming by the office and we can go to the restaurant around there.” A smile fell on your lips. “Of course, yes, I’ll see you in a few. Oh and I have something to tell you, it’s important.” You snuck in there. “Alright, Y/N, see you soon. Just tell the assistant your name when you get here.” Hux said. “Ok, see you soon.” You shook your head; you started to get ready and your mind was racing. You had to tell him. 

You walked through the office halls with your black flats and A-line dress swung as you walked to his assistant. Ruth, the sweet blonde that fawned over Hux. “Hi, Ruth. I’m Y/N, I’m here to see Hux.” You smiled. Ruth looked up at you in awe. “Oh my gosh, hi, hi!” She smiled. “It’s an honor to meet you.” She shook your hand. “You’re so beautiful.” She pouted and you awkwardly smiled. “And so are you; I’ve heard so much about you.” This seemed to boost her confidence. “Really?” She asked. You nodded. It wasn’t a complete lie; Hux mostly just complained to you about her. “Where is Hux?” You asked once more. “Oh, yes sorry.” She apologized. “No need, I can show her.” A deep familiar voice sounded out and it was the last person he wanted to see. Your breath hitched; he didn’t look at all like you expected him too. He wore black-framed glasses, a navy sweater, and gray blazer, dare say very handsome. A smirk played on his lips and you knew you were staring too long. You nodded, knowing it was better to not speak. Ruth watched closely as the two disappeared down the hallway. “Is it her?” Kylo asked. “What?” “Is it her? Hux’s crush, is it her?” He asked. “Ruth? Oh no!” Kylo stopped to look you over with a smirk. “What?” You asked. “Are you jealous?” He asked. You shook your head a little too much that didn’t convince Kylo at all. “Not convinced, but you shouldn’t be,” Kylo told you. “I’m not.” You groaned in annoyance. “Well, you’re always first in my book.” He smiled gently at you and you felt your heart stop. 

“Y/N,” You snapped to see Hux beside an old, tall, frail man. “Mr. Snoke, how are you?” Kylo asked. “Fine,” He turned his attention to Y/N, with the creepiest smile on his face. “Y/N? I finally get to put a lovely face to a lovely name.” Snoke grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to it. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Snoke. I’ve heard so much you smiled. “Hopefully all good things. I know I could be a little hard on your boyfriend.” Yours and Kylo’s eyes widened. Eyes shifted to Hux and he gave you the look. She knew what this was, plenty of times have they faked being each others significant other. She also knew about Snoke, the CEO/Mentor who, if Hux played his cards right, would eventually succeed him. “You’ve hid her for too long, she’s absolutely lovely,” Snoke asked. “It was long distance and we like to keep our private life...private.” Y/N smiled innocently. “Well, you two make quite the couple,” Snoke said as Hux moved between Kylo and Y/N. Kylo watched as Hux gently brushed a free strand behind Y/N’s ear and Y/N pressed her soft lips to Hux’s. Pulling back the two looked longingly in each others eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve believed they were a real couple. “Listen, since we’re all going for lunch, why don’t you two join me?” Snoke asked. “Of course, sir,” Hux spoke a little to eager. “Oh and Kylo, do have the blueprints ready when I get back.” Kylo nodded, very upset.

* * *

 

What an awkward lunch. Y/N sat next Hux and across from Snoke, while being ogled by some old cowboy. Jeez, she had to get out of there. “Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” You asked the waiter and she pointed you in the direction. After using the bathroom and stalling, you were finally ready to go back. That is until you bumped into Kylo.”What are you doing here?” You asked surprised. “What the hell was that?!!” He said. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. “You and Hux, you told me that there was nothing between you too, that he didn’t like you.” Kylo was really angry, he really liked you. “And now you’re his girlfriend an-and kissing him. I told you I liked you, does that mean nothing to you?” Kylo had this wild look in his eye, shushing him didn’t help either. You felt torn; all weekend you tried to convince yourself that you didn’t like Kylo, but here he was heartbroken in front of you and you didn’t know whose heart you should take into consideration: Hux’s, Kylo’s, or your own? Tears began to well. “N-No, Kylo, it’s nothing like that, you don’t understand. I-I just-” He growled at you and you were so taken aback. “No you don’t understand. I like you and I don’t know how many times I have to keep telling you this. And you expect me to believe that kiss meant nothing by the way you looked at him!’’ He said loudly. Y/N shushed him once more but that only made him get louder. There was only one thing to do. Your hands clutched the side of hist soft cheeks as you pressed your lips against his. Kylo held a firm grip around your waist as his lips finally got to taste the soft, butter skin he’d always stare at. His eyes fluttered open to see teary (y/e/c) eyes looking up at him. “I like you, Kylo, more than I should.” Your voice was soft and it made his heart flutter at the words you spoke. A smile was painted on his lips, before he kissed her once again. “Just don’t tell Hux.” You asked. “Ok,” He nodded.

 


	4. Case of the Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LONG-slight nsfw

The walk back to his office, Kylo was on cloud nine. The feeling of your lips was unimaginable, he just couldn’t stop the pads of his fingers brushing against his pink, plump lips. After they kissed, he asked you on a date; he was too far excited after you said yes to see the distress in your eyes or the walk of death back to the weirdest lunch date ever. You sat there physically, but mentally, you weren’t there. What did you do? Why did you kiss him? Why did you agree to go on a date with him? All these thoughts ran through your head as you scolded yourself. A brush on the back of your neck caused you to jump. “Are you ok?” Hux whispered in your ear. Biting your lip, you just nodded. You couldn’t speak as you looked into his blue eyes. “I think the food isn’t settling well, you know I’m still getting over my sickness.” You said lowly avoiding the gaze of Snoke. “Y/N, I’m sorry. Do you want to go home?” Hux asked. “Yes,” Both men stood up and bid you a farewell before leaving. You needed to get out of this date fast and away from Kylo before anything bad happened.

* * *

 

Kylo tried almost every form of communication to get to Y/N, but to no avail, she wouldn’t answer. He was dying, you were killing him. One day you were hot and the next day you were cold. Why was he putting up with this? Maybe because he really did like you and felt a connection to you, and maybe if he just got you alone again like last time, she would see it too. Laughter filled the apartment and had Kylo stumbling out of his room to see you and Hux laughing with a bags of food in hand. He wanted to say something, but Kylo couldn’t help but stare at you in your beautiful cream cropped cardigan, jeans, and sneakers.  You didn’t look all put together and glamorous like you usually did. You looked like a regular girl, that he felt like maybe wasn’t out of his league. Kylo walked into the kitchen slowly as the two friends chattered away. Kylo felt so out of place between the pair. “I got you food, I didn’t know if you ate already but Y/N thought it would be nice,” Hux spoke and Kylo’s eyes cut to yours right before you looked away. Kylo sat on the opposite side of the island grabbing his food, while Y/N and Hux talked amongst each other about the black-tie event that Snoke was hosting that the fake couple had to attend. Thoughts consumed Kylo and he felt like he made a bad judgment call on her, but he never felt like this before. There was something about Y/N that he really did like, no matter how many times he felt like shit towards her. “I’ll be back,” Hux said grabbing his phone. Y/N and Kylo’s eyes watched his figure exit the room. Quickly, brown eyes turned to your pre-fleeing figure. “Nope!” His large arms wrapped around your waist pulling you into him. No matter how much you tried to break free he was too strong, just like your feelings for him. “What happened?” When he turned you around you could see the hurt in his soft eyes. “Kylo please,” You sighed. “We can’t do this. I’m Hux’s friend and-” But Kylo shook his head. “And why can’t I be your friend? I just want to get to know you.” He said. “Then google me.” She said with the straightest face and Kylo couldn’t help but to laugh. His head fell into your shoulder as his arms pulled you closer. Warmth spread throughout your body as this moment made your heart beat faster. “What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?” Kylo asked. She just shook her head and unravel his hands from around her. “You have to speak to Hux. I...you guys need to speak before you even think about,” Hands moved between the large space that she made between them. 

“Fine,” Kylo said, just as Hux walked back into the kitchen to see both sets of eyes on him. “What?” Hux asked. “Teej,” Kylo cooed and Hux blushed a scowl. “I was wondering if I could borrow your little friend here?” Kylo asked. Now, the men looked at you. “Seeing as you two always hang out, I’m feeling a little jealous.” Kylo pouted at Hux. “I want to see who is stealing my Teej.” Hux looked at you with hopeful eyes. This is what he wanted his best friend and his crush to get along together, plus Y/N could get really good intel on Kylo. “I don’t see a problem with it.” But she just shook her head. “Armitage, I’m hanging out with you all the time.” You said. “Ok, but you can go after the dress fitting when I have to go to work.” Kylo’s face lit up like a puppy as he smiled at Hux and then you. “Thanks, Teej, you’re the best!” Kylo ruffled the immaculate combed ginger before dropping off his dish in the sick. This is why Hux was falling for Kylo, it was too many signals being misread. “And you missy, we are going to the little restaurant down the block so none of that frilly shit. Wear something that makes you look like you belong with me.” Y/N gulped as she craned her neck to see his dark eyes staring down at you. You were so turned on and frightened that Hux could see, but he didn’t. The only thing he said was: “Oh God, Kylo really? That place is such a dump!” Hux rolled his eyes. A little back and forth broke out between the roommates as Y/N just stared. Everything was going to go bad and she knew it. So the only thing she could do, make him see how wrong he was about you.

* * *

 

Worst. Date. Ever. Kylo stood in the lobby of your hotel; he looked at the clock in the lobby and it read 9:34. He had almost waited an hour for you. After getting the concierge to ring you four times, you had finally appeared. Rich eyes trailed up and down her body; Y/N’s curls were placed on one side and fell over the thin strap to her dark pink floral twisted-knot crop top, exposed belly where the pink silk tulip skirt hung low on her hips down her shapely calves thanks to the gold high heeled sandals. He stood mouth agape. You were beautiful but at the same time “You’re way overdressed.” He exclaimed. “You said you wanted to go out. This is how I dress when I go out unless you want me to change?” Y/N turned only to be stopped by his hand. “No, no, absolutely not. I cannot wait any longer.” He said before grabbing your hand and pulling you to the car. Sitting in the passenger seat of his 1969 Camaro, you couldn’t help but take in the man beside you. His hair fell into its usual place, gently brushing the fabric of his red plaid flannel that was rolled up showing his muscular arms contracting as he shifted gears. Brown eyes shifted to you and then back to the road. “What?” He asked. “Nothing,” You shook your head and folded your arms, focusing on the road ahead too. “It’s a really nice car. You kept it up real nice.” A smile appeared on his face. “Thanks, it used to be my dad’s, well my uncle’s and then my dad’s. I used to help him fix it up. He gave it to me before he died.” Kylo looked you over once more before softly smiling. You deflated in your seat as you thought about the time Hux shitted on Kylo’s car. Clearly, if he knew the meaning behind, he wouldn’t have said those things. “We are here!” You turned to look at the quaint place and decided to put your act back on. “It’s so tiny, do people actually go here? It looks so old!” 

“It’s a family restaurant that’s been here since 1908.” Walking into the little restaurant, you felt like an overdressed bitch. “I also know that you love intimate places such as this because they have the best food,” Kylo said. “And how do you know this?” You inquired. “Because I googled you.” He quipped. It was quaint and everyone knew him; the room seemed to light up as some of the workers began to greet Kylo. “Best table in the house for you and your girl, Ren.” The waiter said placing the menus in front of them. “Come here often?” Kylo joked and she looked down trying to hide. Long fingers hooked under her chin to show his concerned face. “Hey, I know you’re trying to push me away to show you're a good friend to Hux. And you are, so why can’t you just enjoy something for yourself?” The words Kylo spoke and your feelings for him, ignited something in you. Would it be so bad to indulge just this once? “Okay,” You nodded and a wide smile was plastered on his face. “Okay? Okay, so let me tell you the best things to get.” Kylo moved his chair closer to you, placing his arm around you as he showed you the menu. Y/N snuggled up against him, finding comfort. The night was perfect, the worst date had turned into the best date that either of them had had. It was almost midnight before they left, it had started to rain a few hours back but now it was a downpour. “Look, I don’t want to seem pushy. I had a great night tonight. The apartment is just around the corner if you’d rather just go. I don’t mind driving you-” Your finger pressed against his lips. “Thank you, I really wouldn’t you driving out in this.” He nodded before you two sprinted back to the apartment.

You shivered in the hallway as Kylo tried his best to open the door quicker. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He turned to you. But soon enough, he was rushing you through the doors and into the large bathroom taking all of the towels out and dumping them on you. A laugh broke your silence. “Thanks,” Another smile appeared on your face that night courtesy of him and he swore if he kept it up, he could be doing it forever. Kylo left and returned with a pile of clothes. “You can change into this while your clothes dry.” You turned to see his bare chest and towel hanging around his waist, while the wet curls stuck to his forehead. “Thank you,” She bit her lip avoiding his gaze and going for the clothes. Kylo took a step closer and held her close as he craned his neck to kiss her. In shock, you pressed the clothes tight against your chest as you tilted your head for better access. Standing to his full height, Kylo carried you to his room. Slowly, he unzipped your top and the kneeled down. With hooded eyes, you watched his hands caress down your sides to slowly pull the clinging fabric down your hips. Trail of kisses were left up your calf all the way to your neck, until his lips found your mouth. Needy hands grabbed at each other skin as Kylo hoisted her up and laid her on the bed gently. His left hand blindly searched in his bedside drawer as his lips continued to move with yours. When they parted, he could see the conflict within her but didn’t know there was a deeper meaning. He pressed another kiss to her lips. “Do you want this?” Kylo asked. She searched his eyes that were staring back at her longingly before answering: “Yes,” 

Kylo’s thick arm was wrapped around you, holding you close to him. His lashes fluttered open to see your plump, swollen lips pursed like a baby with wild curls standing up everywhere. And by God, were you beautiful with your makeup smudge and not being put together. You looked a mess, a hot mess if he might add. The sun illuminated the room and your skin seemed the shimmer. His fingers brushed against your cheek, he wished he could have this every morning. He also wishes it was him you were going with to Snoke’s event and not Hux, at least there would be no faking. He’d also probably actually have a good time with you there by his side. Wrapping his other arm around you, Kylo pressed a kiss to your nose that caused you to stir awake. Slowly, (y/e/c) eyes focused to take in the sight of morning Kylo which just seemed unfair that someone could look so good waking up. “Good Morning,” She whispered and Kylo couldn’t stop the lopsided dopey smile that appeared on him. He hugged her, letting his face fall into the crook of her neck. “Good Morning, beautiful,” He mumbled, causing her to giggle. He pulled back quickly to catch the beautiful sight. There was silence between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I have to use the bathroom.” “I really like you.” They said at the same time. They both giggled under the sunlight as the birds chirped outside. Kylo let you go and watched you slip out from under his covers and pull on a pair of clean boxer briefs that didn’t match your fuschia strapless bra.”You’ll come back right?” He asked as your hand found the doorknob. Turning to see him propped up against the bed frame, biting your lip you nodded. After exiting, you couldn’t help but smile, you were so happy. “Y/N?” And then reality set in.

You looked to see a drained, yet aware Hux staring at you and your almost non-existence attire. Hux opened his bedroom to see Millicent curled up on his untouched bed before he turned back to your teary-eyed face. Rage set in as his lip curled up. “Hux, wait let me explain.” You pleaded. “Is this what you meant when you said you like him?” Hux stormed toward you. It took Kylo some time to realize that the argument wasn’t outside the building, but outside his room. Throwing on sweatpants, he threw open the door to see you pressed against the door frame with tears running down your face and Hux whose skin was now the same shade of red as his hair. Hux took one look at Kylo and then back to you. “Get your clothes you’re leaving now.” Hux spat; Kylo was quick to put a firm hand on his shoulder. “GET the fuck off of me.” Hux brushed him off and Kylo stumbled back in complete shock. He had never seen Hux like this. You used this time to slip between Kylo and the door to retrieve your clothes. As you tried to exit, Kylo blocked you looking down at you with pleading eyes. “You don’t have to go. You’re a grown woman, you make your own decisions.” His voice was stern, but his eyes told another story. “You don’t have to listen to him. Do whatever makes you happy.” Do whatever makes you happy? That is what got you into this mess. Y/N couldn’t even bring herself to speak, so she just shook her head and followed Hux.

* * *

 

Kylo hadn’t seen you ever since that morning. You didn’t return his text, you hadn’t posted on Instagram, weren’t taking visitors at the hotel, and he couldn’t ask Hux. He barely even saw Hux, Hux had basically moved into his office doing as much work as possible. And when he did see Hux, Kylo couldn’t help the anger that consumed him at the thought of him ripping you away from him. So Kylo decided to get back at Hux hitting way below the belt. It was the night of Snoke’s event and Kylo stood in an all black suit waiting for his date to come back from the bathroom. “Thank God, you got me a drink.” The Amazonian blonde grabbed the champagne and downed it. He observed the platinum blonde in her black Haider Ackermann silk maxi black cut out long sleeve dress; although it was childish for Kylo to bring Hux’s ex-fiance as a date, he understood why he dumped her. She was annoying. Not like you, you wouldn’t act like this. As if on cue, he saw Hux smiling in Snoke’s face right before his arm slid to wrap around you, in your black Elie Saab  strapless asymmetric gown as your sleek (y/h/c) straightened hair fell over your shoulders. But, when he looked into your eyes, you looked sad. Like you didn’t want to be here. And then your eyes caught him and the blonde next to him. Your breath hitched; no, it couldn’t be, he wouldn’t. “I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” You asked Hux. “Just a brandy on the rocks.” Hux watched you make your way to the bar with hawk eyes making sure, Kylo was nowhere near.  “May I have a brandy on the rocks and a Rose Kennedy please?” Kylo knew that voice, whipping around he saw you looking up at the tall bartender. Quickly, he made his way over to you. “Y/N!” His voice caused you to jump. With wide eyes, you began to back up. “Y/N, I need to speak to you,” Kylo told you, but the bartender was calling your drink so you took them and began to speed off. Kylo just groaned and went back to Phasma. Who, by the minute, was getting drunker.

“Oh my God, how did I not see this!” Phasma flung her drink. “Y/N L/N and Armitage Hux, together because Hux doesn’t want anyone, not like him.” She said. Kylo listened carefully to her drunken words making sure, she did not speak ill of Y/N. “I’m going to say hi,” She walked quickly over to Y/N who was left alone at a table. Y/N stood up just in time to bump into Phasma. “Y/N!” She screamed pulling her into a hug. “Hi, Phasma, you’re drunk.” She whispered they hung out enough to know what each other looked like drunk. I mean Hux did date her for six years before coming out. “Look at you always telling people what they are!” She leaned in closer. “Except for Hux, you didn’t tell me what Hux was Y/N, remember?” Phasma began laughing. “Phasma!” You shushed her. “Yes, yes don’t tell, don’t tell,” Phasma said. “I...I’ll be right back.” You said and went to go look for Hux. Instead, you bumped into a dark-haired gentleman. “Hi, you must be Y/N, you’re even more beautiful in person.” The stranger said. “Thank you, I’m looking for-” “Hux?” He answered. “I’m Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka.” You shook his hand. You’ve heard about Dopheld, Hux's hook up every now and then, that seemed like a more compatible relationship than Hux and Kylo. “Y/N,” Kylo’s deep voice caused you to turn around. “Why’d you run off like that?” He asked while you looked over to see a vanished Dopheld and no sign of Hux. “Kylo you know we can’t speak, Hux will be-” “Fuck Hux!” Kylo shout-whispered. He wrapped his hands around yours and pressed it to his chest. “Y/N, I need you in my life. I-I can’t sto-” Your gaze was steady on adoring brown eyes until they caught rageful blues. You were pulling your hands from him and walking to Hux. But of course with a few obstacles, whether it was waiters, people applauding your work, Dopheld trying to get you to convince Hux to like him, Kylo confessing his feelings and a drunk Phasma; your mind began to spin. “Look we need to talk.” Kylo pulled up beside Hux. Hux turned with eyes full of daggers; you saw all of this, it all was too much. And right before everything became chaotic, you felt your body getting heavier. If falling into Mr. Snoke and lowkey getting felt up by him was embarrassing, then painting in a room full of people was nothing. Everyone’s eyes snapped to you as both Kylo and Hux came running over. Both were visibly shaken, more Hux than Kylo. Hux was quite the hypochondriac. Standby paramedics quickly retrieved you. “Sorry sir, only family is allowed.” The EMT slammed the door in Hux’s face. “Come on, I’ll drive.” Kylo tugged Hux along. “Well, I hope Hux’s girlfriend is alright,” Snoke said. “Girlfriend?” A drunk Phasma quipped. “That’s not his girlfriend, Hux is gay!”

* * *

 

A beeping noise caused you to stir awake. A warm feeling was felt in both of your hands. Lids fluttering open, you caught the sight of Kylo and Hux. The heart rate monitor began to beat faster. “Y/N, relax it’s ok.” Hux calmed you. “Are you ok? Do you remember what happened?” Kylo asked as his thumb gently brushed your skin. With that question, the monitor began to beep again. Hux sucked his teeth and poured a glass of water which you quickly accepted and downed in one gulp. “Did they cut the dress?” Y/N asked and Hux shook his head. “Of course that’s the first thing you ask.” A smug smile fell on your lips. “I’m glad you’re ok.” Kyo said and you turned to him. “Can I speak to Hux, alone?” She asked. Shaking his head, he exited. “He knows,” Hux sat on your bedside. “Everyone knows, thanks to Phasma.” A pout fell on your lips. “I’m sorry,” Hux shook his head. “It’s my fault for ever thinking Phasma would be a suitable beard.” He started to laugh and you joined in. “I’m sorry Hux, I truly am.” A hand laid gently on your cheek. “I know and I feel so stupid for not seeing it before. He’s so straight, my God, do you see the way he dresses?!” Hux joked causing you to giggle. “I can’t believe you looked pass that.” He said. “It’s his personality.” The friends agreed before silence set in. “So what happens now?” She asked. “Well, we’ve both decided that we are too old to still be roommates. Also, if he keeps his offer, I’ll be heading to Toronto to head one of the projects. So I’ll be moving to Toronto, effective immediately.” Hux said. “Hux, congrats!” You knew this was a big step for him. He nodded, hiding his blush. “What about you?” He looked at you, but you were speechless. “You like him, don’t you?” Hux asked. You turned to the door to make out Kylo’s large figure. Kylo looked through the glass to see them talking. He watched Hux press a kiss to your temple and exit the room. “Hey, is she okay?” Kylo asked energetically. “Yes, she’s just a little exhausted right now, it’s best if she rests. I’m going to stay here with her tonight. You can be with her tomorrow if you’d like?” Hux told Kylo. “Yeah, ok, tell her goodnight for me.” Kylo turned on his heels. Before heading to the hospital, he picked up board games, snacks, cards, flowers, a blanket, a teddy bear, balloons, and anything the that would make you smile. After getting his visitor tag, he balanced everything in his hand he made his way to your room. He had successfully opened the door without dropping anything...but his heart. His brown eyes scanned the empty room. “Um...excuse me,” His voice wavered as he spoke to the nurse. “Do-do you know what happened to a patient named Y/N L/N?” She looked at her list. “Oh, she’s been discharged.” And just like that, she was gone.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just been a few weeks since everything has happened between our love pizza.

There was a knock on the door. Y/N grabbed a towel to cover her waist. She began to wonder who could it be, seeing as only her mother and Hux, knew where she was. ‘I didn’t order room service.’ she thought. The knock came again, this time softer. Peering through the peephole, she gasped her lips hesitantly saying his name. “Kylo?” He definitely didn’t know you were here and he was the last person you wanted to see, especially since this trip was to get away from everything that happened. You swung open the door, revealing the tall man begin to curl into himself. “Hi-i!” He blushed. Boy, how Kylo missed you. Pictures on Instagram couldn’t suffice for the real thing. She shook her head smiling; Y/N couldn’t help herself, his smile was contagious. “What are you doing here? How’d you find me?” She tried to say in the nicest way possible. “Armitage.” Kylo shrugged. “He’ll say anything and EVERYTHING drunk at the crack of dawn.” Brown eyes gazed into yours and you knew that your secret was up, thanks to a drunk Hux. “And…” He drew out. “You haven’t talked to me in over three weeks and made me look a fool at the hospital.” With a sigh of defeat, you invited him in. Kylo’s eyes flitted around the room, observing your suite. “I’m not ignoring you-” “Taking some time to think? Same shit.” he spat. Y/N could see his emotions taking over and she refused to let him ruin her vacation.

“How long are you staying?” The question caught him off guard. Kylo turned to her watching him. “I’m going into the city and I have to catch a bus.” She told him. His dark brows began to furrow. “Are you trying t-” “I’m inviting you before you give me the ‘you-never-give-me-a-chance’ speech.” Y/N groaned as she stood at the bedroom door with her hands on her hips. A hearty chuckle slipped past his full, pink lips as he sat down. “You know me so well, Y/N. I guess I’ll wait for you to get dressed.” A sly smile appeared on Kylo’s face appeared on his face when she appeared in white lace undies and matching bustier. “Nope.” You slammed the door. “COME ON! I’VE SEEN IT BEFORE!” He yelled. This gave Kylo some time to think. For the first time since there first, last, and only date, Y/N didn’t push him away. She was actually giving him a chance; he really did want to talk about why she left him, but he didn’t want to push her. When she was done, Y/N walked out grabbing her bag and saw his thick fingers tapping away at the little screen. “Oh God, I hope you won’t be in that all day.” She said dragging him out. A smile graced his lips at the fact that her hand was wrapped around his. “Aw, someone wants all my attention.” Kylo cooed playing with large (y/h/c) coils atop of her head. “Stop!” She slapped it away. “Before we are late!” Y/N continued to drag him along until they reached the bus stop. “Listen Kylo, no social media, texting, games, or phone calls, ok?” “Wait, you’re telling me, you’re not taking pictures?” He asked dumbfounded. You were a photographer for Christ sakes! She gave him the finger as the bus pulled up. He held his hand to help her up before he climbed onboard. “I am.” She told him digging in her bag before handing him one. “I brought my cameras. You can have one if you want?” Y/N’s voice was sweet and soft. Anyone else would’ve seen this as just an act of kindness. But, Kylo knew that this was a big step for you, sharing something that brings you so much happiness. Without taking his warm eyes off of you, he replied: “I would love to.”

* * *

 

The ride was loud and hot. All throughout the day, (y/e/c) eyes observed Kylo. He was so calm and was actually taking in the environment. “I see you eyeing me all day,” Kylo smirked, as he caught her taking a picture. “So what?” She shrugged off her embarrassment as best as possible. “I know if I look at that camera, I’ll see a lot of pictures of me.” A blush hit his face as he turned to find something else to take a picture of. “Oh, shut up!” After a long adventure, the two headed back to the stop. “Urgh, I’m so tired.” Y/N turned to lean her forehead on Kylo’s massive shoulder. “I don’t know if I can make it.” The sun rays beat down on them as they waited. His lips lifted into a smile as he secured you in his arms, slowly his hand began rubbing her back. “Here, dance with me.” “No.” She said sternly, but Kylo started to spin her. “Yes,” “No,” “Look by the time we finish, you won’t even notice.” You sighed in defeat once again. They continued dancing and you’d be lying if you say you didn’t enjoy it. BEEP! The bus was a few feet; you were in such a trance with your dream man, you didn’t even realize you two were in the middle of the street. They got in and there were a little more people than last time, resulting in you sitting on Kylo’s lap. “Not. One. Word.” Your finger pointed to his blushing face; he raised his arms in surrender, before gently holding you in place. The breeze gently circulated through the little vehicle and was lulling you to sleep. Chocolate eyes glanced down to see that sleepy face that was etched in his brain since that morning, asleep on his shoulder.

“Kid, wake up!” “Hmm?” “Sweetheart, wake up.” His rich voice cooed. You woke up to his warm eyes looking down upon you. She managed to get to her suite in a slightly discombobulated state with a side of his occasional jokes. Once they reached the suite, they immediately rushed to the bedroom and just laid there in silence for a few minutes. “Take off your pants,” Kylo said. You shot him a look. “No! I’m not having sex with you!” He busted out laughing. “I’m flattered, sweetheart, but I’m really tired and so are you. And I know you don’t like to sleep with your pants on.” Both turned to look at each other. “Google,” Kylo shrugged and you rolled your eyes. He was right, pants were too uncomfortable to sleep in. With a huff, Y/N shimmied out of her jeans. “I’m not doing this because you told me to.” Before lying beside him once again; “I know, sweetheart.” He said as he held onto her hand. You turned to look at him, seeing his eyes closed. You really did enjoy and miss the feeling you got from being with him, and you felt terrible for leaving him like that. It was always chill but fun in itself. “I’ll be here when you wake up and the next day, so you can stop staring, creep.” He smiled with eyes closed as she chuckled. “Oh, fuck off.” Y/N smile, snuggling into him and closing her eyes.


End file.
